Kai and Miwa's Secret Love
by ShippingKing
Summary: Kai and Miwa are stuck on holiday with Aichi and Kamui. Soon they will learn each others love for bondage and eachother. Caution, this story is Yaoi m/m. Do not read if you do not like.
1. Chapter 1

Kai and Miwa

Disclaimer : I don't own vanguard characters, they belong to Bushiroad. This story is fictional.

Miwa walked back to his hotel room was where his best friend was. As Miwa opened the door he saw Kai on the bed resting, wearing his normal white shirt with the top three buttons undone and blue jacket and trousers. Miwa was wearing the same thing except he wore a loosened blue tie.  
"Hey, Kai"  
Kai looked at Miwa with a blank face.  
"Got some bad news. Our passports as well as Aichi's and Kamui's have expired so we can't go back home yet. The school has gone and we just have to wait for a new passport to come."  
Kai just closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
"Hey, didn't you hear me. Lets go out shopping while we can."  
Kai just ignored him.  
"Fine, you relax and il be back soon"  
"Bye" Kai muttered.  
As the door closed, Kai started thinking about Miwa.  
"Man, that boy really likes me." Kai thought  
"I don't know, but I think I Love him. They way he smiles, his voice, everything about him I love."  
Kai shifted around thinking of Miwa  
"What does he think of me? Should I tell him how I feel? What if he then hates me?  
Questions entered Kai's mind quickly, wanting an answer.  
"If he likes what I'm into, and not Cardfighting, then il tell him."  
Kai then dosed of into a sleep.

Miwa walked around the town looking at the different shops while the blaring lights above him shone. Miwa was deep in thought.  
"Awww, Kai looked so cute when he sleeps" Miwa thought  
"Wait, what am I saying? Do I like Kai? Do I love him?"  
Miwa then started thinking about his best friend.  
"Well, he is cute, I like the way he talks. I do. I do love Kai."  
A grin spread across Miwa's face. Miwa then turned down an alleyway.  
"Man I saw it earlier, where was it?" Miwa thought.  
"Ah, here it is. Miwa looked at the sigh on the door. "Leather Lust" it read. Miwa turned the handle and went into the bondage shop.  
"Kinda glad Kai didn't come" Miwa thought as he entered the shop.  
"I wonder if Kai likes bondage? Il get him something."  
Another big grin appeared on Miwa's face as he thought about Kai tied up. Miwa started looking around the shop. He was the only one in there apart from the cashier who looked the same age as him. Miwa started looking to try and find something for Kai.  
He looked at a mask.  
"Nah, I want to see his face" Miwa thought.  
He then came across a ball gag.  
"Hmmmmm, maybe" he though as he picked one up.  
As the cashier turned around he quickly popped it in his mouth to test the size. A perfect fit. Miwa took the gag out and cleaned it with his shirt. He then continued looking through the store. Finally he came across some fluffy handcuffs.  
"Yeah, I'm getting these and trying them out on Kai"  
Miwa felt happy knowing that he would soon cuff his best friend. He then moved into a different part of the store. It was there he saw a latex sleep sack. He nearly drooled at the sight of it.  
"Man, if I could get Kai in that, or me, or us both."  
Miwa's member started growing at the thought.  
"Wow, that expensive" he said looking at the price. "I will get that if he enjoys the handcuffs."  
Miwa went over to the cashier. Then something caught his eye, a display to his left.  
"Want to mummify someone?" Read the poster.  
"Buy 10 rolls of duct tape for the price of 3!  
Offer applies to all tape and cling film!"  
"This is a bargain Miwa thought. "And if Kai likes it then I can get the sleep sack."  
Miwa quickly picked up 20 rolls of tape and 10 rolls of cling film. He then went to the checkout and paid. He then left the store feeling very happy, considering he wanted to be tied up as well.

As Miwa entered the Hotel, a man came up to him. Miwa quickly put the bag of items behind his back.  
"Sir, as we did not expect you to stay here longer, we regret to say that we need you to move out of your room." The hotel manager said  
"Woah, where are we gonna stay?"  
"Do not worry, we have given you a new room with a double bed"  
"Oh, thanks."  
"Thank you for understanding, Good evening." The man then walked away.  
"This gets better, I now get to share a bed with Kai. I'm guessing Aichi and Kamui got an upgrade as well. They shouldn't mind as they love each other." Miwa thought. Miwa then smiled as he went to his room.

After they moved into the new room Miwa went for a quick drink in the bar to relax. Kai didn't go as is was filled with people. Miwa quickly downed his drink in hope that he could try out the handcuffs on Kai. As Miwa approached the door, he put his ear against the door and listened.

"Kai must be sleeping" he thought. He slipped in the key card and opened the door. He then saw Kai sleeping on the bed still in his school clothes apart from his jacket, that was on the floor. Miwa then closed the door silently and opened the wardrobe. There under his clothes were the handcuffs and the ball gag. He picked them up and then put the gag in his pocket. He then moved near to Kai, and the cuffs clinked as he walked.

"Well, Miwa is back" Kai thought as he woke but keeping his eyes closed.  
"What is he holding? I know that sound anywhere. Those are handcuffs. Does he like bondage?"  
Miwa then took off his blue jacket and stood next to Kai who was sleeping on his side. Carefully he lifted Kai's left hand and clicked it into the cuff.

"Yeah, these are handcuffs" Kai thought, still not moving.

Miwa then pushed Kai on his front which caused him to stir. Miwa was worried Kai was going to wake up, not knowing he was awake. He then yanked Kai's right hand and cuffed it into place.

"Ow!" Kai yelled  
"Ah good your awake" Miwa said with a big smile.  
"What have you done?" Kai said as he started to struggle.  
"I just handcuffed you, that's all"  
"Why?"  
Miwa then struggled to get the truth out. It hurt, he though what would happen if Kai didn't like him that way. What would he do if he lost his friendship with him.

"I love you Kai"

Kai stopped struggling and turned around to face him. Kai then actually smiled at Miwa.

"Miwa"  
"What?" Miwa asked with a tear in his eye.  
"I love you too."

Miwa then hugged the cuffed boy.  
"Hey, is it ok that you are cuffed?" Miwa asked  
"Do you like bondage?" Kai asked hoping the answer was yes  
"No" Miwa replied.  
Kai gave him a blank look.  
"I love it" said Miwa.  
Kai then rose up and kissed Miwa on the lips, and then sunk back down to the bed.  
Miwa then kissed Kai fully on the lips. Miwa also snuck his hand into his pocket and took out the ball gag without Kai seeing it.

"I have a surprise for you Kai"  
Kai looked at Miwa in wonder.  
"Whaa-" Kai was cut off as Miwa pushed the ball gag into Kai's mouth. Miwa then buckled it so it was secure. He then looked at Kai. His hands were bound by handcuffs. It seemed that they weren't causing stress to his wrists. And there was a nice ball gag in his mouth as well. Miwa smiled looking at Kai

"Mmmmmppphhh" was all Kai would say

Do you want to stay like that while I have some fun? Miwa asked.  
Kai gave a big nod.  
"Awesome"

Miwa then climbed into bed with Kai and snuggled with him. Miwa then wrapped his hands around Kai's chest. His shirt was very thin and soft. Miwa undid the bottom button and his hand snaked up until it found Kai's nipple. Miwa started massaging it slowly. Kai started moaning at the massage. Miwa's other hand went down to his trousers and snaked their way into his pants. He then clasped Kai's huge member. Kai continued to moan, enjoying it. Miwa then started massaging his member, slowly growing quicker. Miwa then pressed himself against Kai. Even though Kai's wrists were cuffed, he slid his hands down Miwa's trousers and grabbed Miwa's member. Miwa groaned at the time. Kai started massaging his member while Miwa massaged his. Miwa was enjoying this a lot. Kai was enjoying this a lot. After a few minutes they both exploded. Miwa started panting, and so did Kai as much as he could with the ball gag. Then Miwa cleaned up their mess. He then looked at Kai and saw that some drool escaped his mouth. Miwa bent over and licked Kai's face clean. Miwa then uncuffed Kai and took out his ball gag.

"Kai" Miwa gasped. Kai looked at him with a blank face.  
"I love you" Miwa said.  
"I love you too" Kai replied.

He then gave Miwa a kiss before going to sleep.  
Miwa then went to sleep thinking at how he was going to tie up Kai like a mummy tomorrow. Or maybe he could find someone to tie them together like a mummy. Miwa smiled as he fell asleep next to Kai.

Sunlight crept through the curtains of Kai and Miwa's room. As Miwa woke he saw Kai's face right in front of him. Miwa leant in and lightly kissed his cheek. Miwa got out of bed and went to the mirror. He then noticed that he was still wearing his school shirt and tie.  
"Wow, the school's shirt is really comfortable." Miwa said feeling his shirt. Miwa then washed his face in the sink and went over to Kai.  
"Hey Kai, I'm gonna get breakfast. Meet me there ok."  
Kai just grumbled as a response. Miwa took that as a yes and left. As he got to the dining area, he saw Kamui and Aichi sitting there. Aichi saw Miwa and invited him over. Aichi was wearing his white shirt with the yellow collar opened up which revealed his blue vest underneath. Kamui was wearing a red shirt opened which revealed an orange vest. Miwa was still wearing his uniform shirt, tie and jacket.  
"Hi Miwa" said Aichi and Kamui  
"Hey guys" Miwa replied  
"Where's the jerk?" Kamui asked  
"He's still sleeping"  
"Miwa, why are you still wearing your school clothes?"  
"They feel comfortable"  
At that time the waiter came over and took their orders. The chatted and laughed. After dinner they walked back to their rooms.  
"Hey Aichi" Kamui asked "do you have the key to our room?"  
"Oh no. I left it at the table." Aichi replied.  
With that he ran off.  
"Hey Kamui, you love Aichi don't you?" Miwa asked  
"Yeah, he's cute and his hair is cool, he smells nice and I like being near him"  
"You wanna be with him don't you?"  
"All the time"  
"I have a deal then."  
"What are you thinking Miwa?"  
"Why don't I tie you and Aichi up together, like a mummy. You would be with him, you could kiss, cuddle or whatever you wanna do."  
"Really?! You would do that for me? That would be great Miwa. What do you get out this though?"  
"Il tie you up if you tie me up with Kai"  
"You like Kai?!" Kamui yelled with shock.  
"Yeah I do" Miwa replied calmly  
"Well, ok it's a deal"  
They both shook hands on it. Then they both went back to their rooms both smiling. That day, Miwa, Kamui and Aichi went to the beach. The sun was shining and the beach was quite empty. Miwa was feeling out of place without Kai who wanted to be left alone. After the all had a swim, Miwa went over to a sun bed to relax. Aichi and Kamui joined him shortly afterwards. Kamui pulled his sun bed next to Aichi and they cuddled in the sun. Kamui's hand then went over to Aichi's chest and tickled him. Aichi then let out a laugh before moving away from Kamui's hand.  
"Hey Kamui, stop it." Aichi yelled  
"What's the matter bro? Don't you like it." Kamui replied  
"Do you?" Suddenly Aichi stretched out his hand and tickled Kamui right on his chest. Kamui burst out with laughter. This soon led to a tickle fight. Miwa smiled at them as they laughed. He missed Kai. He got lost in thinking about Kai that he didn't realise Kamui and Aichi come up to him. They then both started tickling Miwa. Aichi tickled his chest and Kamui tickled his feet. Miwa started yelling out with laughter while flailing his arms to stop them. Eventually he pushed Kamui away and pulled his feet away from Aichi.  
"Haha, your so ticklish Miwa" said Kamui.  
Miwa was just panting to try and get his breath back. Aichi just laughed at them.  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna get us drinks. Il be back in a minute." Said Aichi as he ran of.  
"Hey Miwa" asked Kamui.  
"Yeah, what" Miwa replied.  
"I was wondering if you could leave me and Aichi tied up for the night? Please cause I get to be with him for a long time."  
"Well, yeah sure but I'm gonna need a key to get back in to free you. And I'm guessing you'll be doing the same to me and Kai?"  
"Yeah fine" said Kamui as he passed he room key over to Miwa.  
"Ok Kamui, il see you later then." Said Miwa  
"Yeah" replied Kamui with a smile. Aichi came running back with three cans of soda. They all drank them and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Later on that evening Miwa used the key Kamui have him and opened the door leading to Aichi and Kamui's. In Miwa's hands was a bag that contained cling film and duct tape. Inside the room he found Kamui sitting on the bed.  
"Hey Kamui, where Aichi?" Miwa asked  
"Oh he's in the bathroom cleaning his teeth."  
"Oh ok, you ready?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait. Miwa, I have another favour to ask."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"When you are tying us up, can you unzip our trousers and pull our pants down?" Kamui asked looking red in the face  
"Wow, um sure I guess."  
"Thank you Miwa" Kamui yelled as he gave Miwa a hug.  
"Is Aichi ready for all of this?"  
"Yeah he knows all about it, except from the pants"  
"Oh ok. Il start with him first."  
After a few minutes, Aichi came out of the bathroom still wearing the white shirt with the yellow collar with a blue vest.  
"Oh, hi Miwa." Aichi said with a smile.  
"Hey Aichi, you ready?" Miwa replied.  
Aichi just nodded and moved over to the side if the bed next to Kamui. Miwa then approached them with the cling film. Miwa pushed them closer so their chests were together. Kamui had grown now that he was its Aichi. Kamui was just short of him. Miwa began wrapping the cling film downwards starting from just below Kamui's nipple. He kept wrapping making sure that is was tight. After a while he got to their waistlines. Miwa then bent down to Aichi's trousers and unzipped them.  
"Hey Miwa. What are you doing?" Aichi asked  
Miwa ignored him and pulled out his cock. It was quite large and it wasn't even erect. Miwa then did the same to Kamui. Both Aichi and Kamui's cocks were touching causing each one to grow. Miwa then continued wrapping. Eventually he got the their feet which he left unwrapped. So, standing before Miwa was Aichi and Kamui both wrapped up in cling film with their cocks touching. Miwa then got the duct tape and wrapped it over the cling film. After a while , they were both mummified. Miwa walked over to them to check his work.  
"You guys enjoying this? Miwa asked  
"Yeah" they both replied.  
Suddenly Miwa had a great idea. He then pushed them into the middle of the bed and he came over to their heads. Miwa then started tickling both Aichi and Kamui's necks sending them both into a fit of laughter.  
"Hahahahahah, Miwahahahahaha, stophahaha." Kamui yelled  
Aichi was laughing so much that he couldn't even speak. Miwa's hands began to snake their ways down their tops so that he was tickling their nipples and bare chests. Kamui was enjoying this the most, not just that he was tied up with the cutest guy in the world in his opinion. Or that he was tied up, or that he was being tickled. Although those things gave him pleasure, he mostly enjoyed Aichi's member touching his. And with Aichi and Kamui squirming around trying to get away from Miwa's hands, he was rubbing their cocks together. After a few minutes Miwa stopped and walked over to the door.  
"Sleep tight guys" Miwa said as he left the room. Kamui was now looking at Aichi as he was still panting to try and regain his breath.  
"God Aichi is hot" Kamui thought, as Aichi stopped panting and looked at him with a kind smile. Kamui leaned in and kissed Aichi on the lips. Then Kamui slid his tongue into Aichi's mouth. His tongue moving around Aichi's mouth, Kamui wanted to taste all of Aichi. After a while they came up for air panting. Aichi looked at Kamui  
"Aw Kamui looks so cute" Aichi thought.  
"Hey Aichi" Kamui asked  
"What" Aichi replied  
"Are you ready?"  
"For what?"  
"This" Kamui started pumping his body against Aichi's. Their members huge and bulging. Aichi started moaning at the sensations flowing over him. Kamui was pumping even quicker, then Kamui started with Aichi. The pair of them were panting as pleasure overwhelmed them. By this time the two of them were pumping around quickly while bound. Their bodies rolling while tied up by the tape. Kamui yelled out as he released his seed. Aichi yelled out as he orgasmed. Kamui pulled out and his seed spilled everywhere.  
"Hey Kamui" Aichi asked  
"What" replied Kamui  
"Thanks for that"  
"Your welcome"  
With that they started kissing. Their tongues meeting each other and going to the others mouth. Their saliva mixing in pleasure. After a few minutes of kissing they stopped and went to sleep. Kamui rested his head in Aichi's shoulder and dosed of into a sleep.

New Chapter coming soon

Sorry that there was not much Kai x Miwa. Will be more next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Miwa awoke and went over to Aichi and Kamui's room. As he entered he saw them both awake and struggling around with smiles across their face.  
"Hey guys" Miwa said as he entered the room  
"Hey" they both replied.  
"How was your night?"  
"Great" Kamui replied  
"Brilliant" Aichi replied  
"Ok, shall I untie you now?" Miwa asked  
"Yeah" they both said.  
Miwa started unwrapping the two from the bottom up. As he got to below their waist he noticed that their cocks were dripping with cum.  
"Been busy have we" Miwa asked with a grin.  
They both blushed as a response. Miwa unwrapped them and went down to breakfast with them.  
"Hey Miwa, I was wondering if you could show me that bondage shop?"Kamui asked.  
"Sure lets go after breakfast." Miwa replied

After the guys finished breakfast, the boys went to Leather Lust. They all walked through the door. Aichi stayed near the door looking uneasy.  
"What's wrong bro?" Kamui asked  
"I don't know, something seems off about this place."  
"Ok, you wait here, we will be back in a bit." Miwa suggested  
"Ok" Aichi replied.  
Miwa and Kamui walked round the store. There was a man behind the counter this time and he looked strong. Kamui was worried as he was under aged but the man just sat there. As they reached the back of the store Miwa showed Kamui the latex sleep sack.  
"Kamui, help me into this" Miwa asked  
"You sure? Are we allowed." Kamui replied  
"Yeah the sign says"  
"Ok"  
After a few minutes of struggling, Kamui finally got Miwa in the sack up to his upper chest.  
"Come on Kamui, nearly there" Miwa said excited.  
"I'm trying" Kamui replied.  
Miwa smiled as he felt the bulge in his pants. As he looked back at Kamui, he saw a shadow in the corner moving quickly towards Kamui.  
"Kamui watch out!" Miwa yelled.  
Kamui turned to be faced with the man from the checkout. The man tackled Kamui to the floor. Miwa immediately started struggling to get out but it was too tight. The man put a cloth on Kamui's mouth and after a few moments, Kamui passed out.  
"Kamui!" Miwa yelled.  
"What's going on?" Said Aichi as he came round the corner.  
"Run Aichi!" Miwa yelled.  
Aichi saw Miwa bound and Kamui on the floor next to the man. Aichi quickly turned and ran for the door. The man didn't get up, he just got out a roll of tape, tore off a strip and gagged Miwa. He then zipped the bag up further so it was up to his neck. Miwa yelled through the gag but no one else was in the shop. The man picked Kamui up and moved him over to a smaller sleep sack. After a few more minutes the man had managed to get Kamui in the sleep sack with a strip of tape over his mouth. The man picked Kamui up after and carried him over to Miwa. Miwa was worried, what would he do. Would he ever be rescued. The man put the bound and sleeping Kamui on top of Miwa. He then got a huge sleep sack and started to stuff them both into it. Miwa started kicked but to no avail. The man quickly got them both into the large sleep sack and zipped it up. At this point Kamui started waking up.  
"mmmmphh?" Kamui mumbled as he woke up.  
As he opened his eyes he saw Miwa there. Immediately Kamui got turned on as he was bound with a cute guy. Sure he loved Aichi but Miwa was still hot.  
"Ok guys listen up, your gonna be my toys for a while so get a good rest for later." The man said.  
"Mmmmmph" they both replied.  
"I can't have you out here."  
With that the man picked them up and took them to a back room. There was a black coffin. The boys started struggling trying to get free. The man plonked them in the coffin and closed the lid and sealing the latch.  
"MMMMMPHHHH!" Was heard from the coffin. Their only hope was Aichi.

Aichi ran back to the hotel, up to Kai's room and started banging on the door.  
"Kai, Kai, open up, Kamui and Miwa have been kidnapped!"  
The door swung open and Kai was standing there his eyes open with shock.  
"Are you joking?" Kai asked smoothly  
Tears were welling up in Aichi's eyes.  
"No!" Aichi yelled. "They're at this store tied up"  
"Come on. Lets go" said Kai making a run to the elevator.

Although Kamui was trapped in a coffin by a strange man, he was very happy. He was tied up, he was with Miwa, and they were stuck together. This was heaven for Kamui apart from how a man had them trapped. Kamui looked into Miwa's eyes and smiled under the tape. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw Miwa smile back at him. Kamui started struggling around with Miwa trying to do something, anything to happen. The only thing Kamui noticed was that he got very hard, very quickly.

Aichi and Kai were standing outside the shop getting ready.  
"Do you know the plan?" Kai asked  
"Yeah" Aichi replied.  
"Let's go". With that, Kai walked into shop, pretending to be a normal customer. Kai went over to the cashier and started talking to him.  
"Hey, what's that over there?" Kai asked pointing at a display behind the counter. Aichi crept in through the door as the man was distracted and made his way to the back room. The room was small but he could see a coffin in the corner with the bolt locked. Aichi ran over to the coffin and opened the hatch. Inside he saw Kamui and Miwa wrapped in a latex sleep sack. Aichi reached in to try and lift them out. As he tried to lift them, his hands slipped and he dropped them back in the coffin. Aichi suddenly had a dangerous idea. Aichi pushed the coffin of its side with Kamui and Miwa rolling out.  
"Mmmmphhhh" the boys yelled.  
"What was that?" The cashier asked.  
Kai suddenly pushed him over and ran to the back room. He saw the boys on the floor tied up. He dashed over to them and yelled "RUN!" To Aichi as he picked the bound boys ups and placed them over his shoulder. They all made a dash for the door. As they ran they noticed the man running behind them. As they made it out of the door the man stopped running, closed the door and locked it.

Back at the hotel, Kamui was in bed with Aichi while Miwa was still in the sleep sack with Kai.  
"Miwa why did you go there?" Kai asked Miwa in their bedroom.  
"Cause I wanted to get you this sack." Miwa replied  
"Really?! You would have got this for me?"  
"Of course Kai. I love you."  
Kai reached down to Miwa who was still in the sleep sack and kissed his on the lips. Miwa's face went red but he pushed his tongue into Kai's mouth. Kai wrapped his arms around Miwa bound body. Both the boys felt their parts growing very quickly. After a few minuted Kai stopped kissing Miwa and placed a strip of tape over his mouth.  
"Mmmmphh" Miwa yelled.  
Kai moved lower down Miwa's body to discover a zip near Miwa's parts.  
"Perfect" said Kai.  
Kai unzipped it and pulled Miwa's pants down to reveal his cock. Kai started stroking it, just making it grow further. Miwa started moaning with pleasure. After the cock was erect, Kai put his mouth over it and started sucking it slowly, teasing him. Miwa felt his body heating up while he was moaning into his gag. Kai started stroking Miwa's body and grabbing onto his nipples and massaging them. Miwa started wriggling in pleasure. Miwa started bucking his hips into Kai's mouth as he continued sucking quicker and quicker. Miwa eventually came in Kai's mouth. Miwa was panting hard.  
"Fuck that was good" Kai's said.  
"Mmmphh" replied Miwa.  
"I love you Miwa" Kai said as he pulled the sheets up over him and his boyfriend.  
"Goodnight" said Kai leaving Miwa bound and gagged with his cock exposed and erect.

Sorry it has taken a while to get this up. I will also start a Pokémon Yaoi


End file.
